


Knot Today, Thanks!

by neko_desire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_desire/pseuds/neko_desire
Summary: With nobody in the street, Zack quickly tried to catch Cloud’s attention again. “Cloud-... Spike..!”“...Hm?”“Are you getting yourself off? Have you already tried?” Zack borderline whispered, moving his phone microphone closer to his mouth.“Hnng… Yeah.” He panted. “Came three times already… Still hard...”An omega going into heat while training with Cloud triggers a reactive rut, and Zack comes to help his boyfriend out.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 59





	Knot Today, Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Both Cloud and Zack are alphas in this fic; and it's also worth noting that under normal circumstances, alphas in this fic wouldn't knot unless stimulated by large amounts of omega scent/pheromones. Either that, or alphas can't choose when they pop a knot, but rather the likelihood increases with certain stimulatory events. Either way you'd prefer.

_3 missed calls_

**_Spike:_ **Pick up the phone

 **_Spike:_ ** Pleaes

Zack was taken aback. Cloud never calls him unless it’s urgent. Never mind calling him _multiple times_ and _a typo in a text_.

Something was really wrong. He immediately excused himself from the conversation in the break room and called Cloud. He picked up almost immediately.

The first thing Zack heard was a gasp then a groan. “ _Zack! Fuck… I need you here._ ” Immediately, Zack was on high alert. “ _Where were you?_ ” He whined.

“Spike, what’s wrong? What happened?” Over the phone, Cloud was continuously panting, sounding raspy and borderline parched.

“ _Training,_ ” a pause “ _Omega went into heat,_ ” a dry swallow, “ _Teacher wouldn’t let us go until… someone won. Said the battlefield doesn’t care… about heats and ruts…_ ”

 _Fucking asshole_ . Zack gave a low growl which was (unfortunately) heard down the phone. Cloud was still learning combat technique. Hell, Zack had only just moved on to controlling himself in the case of an omegan heat. The synthetic pre-heat scents wafted at him in training would often mean that Cloud would get positively _destroyed_ when Zack had returned to the apartment. Cloud, of course, loved every moment of it.

Zack heard a sob over the phone, and immediately regretted verbalising his frustration. “I’m coming now babe. Where are you?”

“ _Apartment… Bedroom..._ ” He rasped.

“Okay, I should be there in fifteen minutes.” Zack took a quick glance at his phone clock. “Want me to stay on the line?” There were some shuffling noises, indicating either a change in position or that Cloud had given his answer non-verbally. A few moments later with no response had confirmed Zack’s thoughts. “Use your words Cloud.”

“ _Yessss… Ngh… Keep talking…_ ”

“Okay, I’m just going to get my stuff now. Then I can properly talk to you babe” Zack walked back into the break room, muting the microphone on his phone and turning the sound down, in the case of any eagle-eared listeners who might be walking by. Quickly, he grabbed his bag and excused himself from Tseng and Sephiroth, explaining ‘there’s an emergency at home’.

Talking to Cloud about nonsense that didn’t really matter to him seemed to be working well enough. Zack recognised the lack of processing whatever he was saying, but rather, he knew that Cloud was listening to the tone of Zack’s voice, and the sounds he was making. Zack made sure to keep his voice soft and calm, as to not upset Cloud, who was in a very warped mindset right now.

With nobody in the street, Zack quickly tried to catch Cloud’s attention again. “Cloud-... Spike..!”

“ _...Hm?_ ”

“Are you getting yourself off? Have you already tried?” Zack borderline whispered, moving his phone microphone closer to his mouth.

“ _Hnng… Yeah._ ” He panted. “ _Came three times already… Still hard..._ ”

 _Gods._ Zack gasped. “Don’t worry baby, I’m nearly there now. I should be about five minutes now.”

As soon as Zack opened the front door, the pungent smell of rut graced his nose. He quickly closed the door behind him and dropped all of his belongings. Putting the phone down, Zack could still hear the little whimpers and moans from Cloud as he walked towards their shared bedroom. Cloud was faced down, hips and stomach flush to the bed. His right hand was under his hips, presumably fisting around his shaft, the sheets providing an alternate sensation to what his hand could provide.

“Zack… _Zack!_ ” Cloud moaned breathlessly, his eyes tried to focus on the man in the doorway, but his vision was too unfocused to truly try to concentrate. Immediately, Zack made his way over to Cloud and gave him a big open-mouthed kiss, cupping his jaw between his hands and allowing Cloud to only focus on his face.

“Oh baby, look at you so worked up for me…” He cooed, trailing his hands over his neck and shoulders. Cloud keened and pushed into the contact further. “Do you want me to help you with that?” Cloud clearly nodded while seeking the contact of Zack’s hands. Zack pressed a chaste kiss to Cloud’s forehead then nose as the younger man squirmed, allowing the blonde to push his face closer until he desperately kissed Zack’s mouth. It was wet, messy, and poorly coordinated; a testament to how worked up Cloud was.

“Okay now, Cloud, full attention on me.” Unfocused eyes met Zack’s sharp gaze as Cloud pulled away from the kiss. His brain was hazy, and there was an ever increasing pull at the back of his mind to lay claim on his mate. Of course, Cloud had already bonded with Zack months ago, and the bond bites were proof of their ongoing love. “Top or bottom?”

Cloud paused for a moment to consider, and Zack wasn’t going to take advantage of the lull in movement to influence Cloud’s decision. Planned ruts were hard enough to see through as it was anyway, and often they’d end up switching who’s inside who due to soreness or tiredness.

“... Top.” He breathed finally.

“Okay then Spike, wanna help me get ready for you?” He pressed another kiss, this time over Cloud’s eyelid. Cloud whined impatiently, tugging at Zack’s shirt in a not-so-helpful effort to remove it. Clothes removed, Zack quickly shuffled in the bedside table drawer for lube before falling back onto the bed, right next to Cloud.

Knowing how much energy is being sapped from Cloud, Zack thought it was best to prepare himself, to save time and to keep Cloud from getting too frustrated. Turning to easily access his ass, he knelt with his ass in the air, and his chest planted firmly on the bed. Cloud watched as Zack skillfully slicked up his fingers then pushed one into himself, thrusting it gently into himself a few times before pulling it out to tug at the rim, hoping to encourage it to loosen a little more.

Cloud watched as he re-entered himself with two fingers and he couldn’t help but almost _salivate_ over how hot the show Zack was putting on was. He brought his own hand over, touching the rim gently. Zack flinched at the unexpected contact, but gladly warmed up to it. “You gonna help me Spikey? Gonna put another finger in my ass for me?”

If at all possible, Cloud’s face felt even hotter. With his other hand, Zack proffered the bottle of lube to cloud, who slicked up his middle finger generously then traced it over Zack’s perineum briefly to elicit some _wonderful_ strained sounds before sinking it between the other two fingers. It wasn’t often Zack bottomed with Cloud, but he enjoyed every moment he did.

Cloud was panting again, squirming to find friction on _anything_ for his dick. He knew Zack had to be prepared for him, and that he couldn’t just ram in there like he wanted. It was a patience exercise, one he very much despised. “Oh, _Zack_ , you look so- _hnng_ \- hot right now,” He began curling his finger inside of Zack, applying clumsy pressure to his prostate. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Zack knew Cloud could be more skilled with his hands; he was pretty sure that on a good day, Cloud would be able to give him an orgasm with just one finger milking his prostate. Not too long later, Zack pulled his own fingers out and prompted Cloud to do the same with a simple ‘I’m ready’. They both quickly maneuvered around so Zack was on his back with his legs wrapped around Cloud’s waist.

Cloud slipped down briefly so his face was level with Zack’s cock, but dipped his head even lower to lathe his tongue over Zack’s hole briefly, collecting up the excess slick with his tongue and replacing it with his own saliva. 

“Clouuuuud..!” Zack drawled, this time it was his turn to pant and squirm. “What are you doing? Get up here and fuck me!”

Cloud looked up from his current position, giving one last swipe of his tongue before locking eyes with the SOLDIER once more. “I-I just wanted to make you feel good.” He whined, and Zack’s heart ached for a moment, _Cloud had gone out of his way to make Zack feel good in the middle of his own rut_. Maybe he would have been more elated if he hadn’t been so worked up himself to get Cloud’s cock inside of him. Cloud wasn’t really too fond of eating ass, but he knew how much Zack liked it by the quick orgasms he could usually bring, as well as verbal confirmation he often received when he did.

The blond quickly took a moment to slick up his cock, which was bright red from the earlier attention and the current lack of it. He probably didn’t need the extra with how well-prepped Zack had been, but he knew that they both enjoyed a smoother ride. Positioning the head of his cock to Zack’s hole, he pushed in, relishing the hot, velvety sensation that his instincts craved.

Cloud’s hips stuttered before he had even become fully seated into Zack’s hole, and Zack cooed at him to slow down, wanting to draw out this round for as long as possible before Cloud orgasmed so neither of them would get too sensitive later. Bringing the blond’s focus back to him, Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud’s neck to pull him in for another sloppy kiss.

“Your cock feels so good inside me Spikey...” Zack breathed, relishing in the stifled movements from Cloud, who was still trying to be slow and gentle from Zack’s earlier request.

“Really good… Z- _ah!_ -ck!” He gasped. “Feels…! Amazing, so tight.”

Zack took a hand from behind Cloud’s neck and grabbed one of his hands, guiding it to his lower stomach, where Cloud was moving inside of him. “You feel so big, Cloud, look at how much of a mess I’m making right now because you feel so good inside me.” Cloud looked down, and sure enough he could see Zack’s dick with beads of pre-cum pearling at the top.

Spurred on by the fact he was making his lover so worked up, Cloud began thrusting faster, gaining leverage by pushing Zack’s knees up to his shoulders. He stooped his head once more, mouthing around Zack’s neck, paying particular attention to their bond bite, which he suckled and licked at.

Zack noticed quickly Cloud’s thrusts began to tire into less coordinated movements, occasionally grinding against him instead of pulling away to thrust back in. This wasn’t unusual for Cloud, especially during ruts, and it indicated how close to orgasm he was. Licking at Cloud’s bond bite, Zack wrapped both of his arms back around Cloud’s neck and whispered into the blond’s ear.

“Cum for me Cloudy.” He gasped short and sharp, feeling Cloud fully seat himself back into Zack’s ass, grinding against him as he continued to kiss the SOLDIER. So distracted by Cloud’s other ministrations, Zack didn’t notice Cloud’s cock swelling until he felt a heavy twinge in his ass that made him gasp and pull away, Cloud noticed Zack’s discomfort, albeit delayed, and he too began to pull back, finding that he couldn’t pull out of Zack.

“Oww! Cloud, stop!” Though it felt counterintuitive, Zack shook his legs from Cloud’s hands and wrapped them around Cloud’s hips, pulling him back in so his pelvis was flush against Zack’s ass once again. Once Cloud had registered what had happened, ‘post-orgasm clarity’ as some would call it, he gasped loudly.

“Holy fuck! I’m so sorry Zack!” Cloud’s face turned as red as a tomato “I-I didn’t realise I could do that to you!”

Zack’s breath kept hitching on the inhale as he was trying to accustom himself to Cloud’s large knot that was still increasing in size. His asshole had never been so stretched before, the knot catching on the rim as either of them moved. “Can you make it stop..? Or at least slow down?” He winced.

Cloud shook his head. “I-I don’t think so. I’ve never knotted before.” He tried distracting Zack by kissing him on the lips, but the SOLDIER turned his head to the side, biting his lip. Cloud’s heart dropped for a moment.

“S-s-sorry Cloud, I don’t wanna bite your lip by mistake.” Zack hissed through gritted teeth.

“Can I still kiss you?” He nuzzled up close to Zack’s ear, not far from his bond mark.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “please.” Cloud kept giving chaste kisses, paying special attention to behind Zack’s ear, where he knew it would turn the dark-haired man on. It was instinctual that after knotting, an alpha would have a rush of dopamine causing them to feel the need to kiss and comfort their partner, such as what Cloud was displaying at that moment.

Zack’s erection had somewhat died down a little, having something borderline painful in his ass while having a lack of direct attention on his dick. He hadn’t cum at the same time as Cloud, hoping to stave it off a little until later in Cloud’s rut so that he didn’t end up too sore. Now that Cloud had knotted, it didn’t look like he needed to think about that option anymore.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered for another couple of moments and Zack watched as his stomach bulged out further at the onslaught of fresh cum coming from the blond. Zack had never felt so full in his life, and not in a satisfying way either. Alphas could stay knotted from anywhere between ten minutes to an hour, depending on how much they were stimulated while they were knotted. During that time, they would periodically orgasm inside of their partner, so their seed is locked inside for the best chance at pregnancy.

Cloud didn’t tend to pull out when topping with Zack, unless the alpha didn’t want cum in him. Cloud had never knotted before, so it had never been an issue. “Why do you think I knotted? You know I don’t even knot in my own ruts…” Cloud pondered aloud after recollecting himself. Looking down to examine the base of his own knot, Cloud realised Zack hadn’t cum after seeing his wilting cock. “Oh, _Shiva_ , I’m sorry Zack, I didn’t realise you hadn’t cum!”

Zack squirmed slightly as Cloud took Zack into his hand and started to pump his cock. Reactively, he clenched around his knot, causing him to jackknife his pelvis into the air. “ _Cloud!_ Stop!” Zack batted the blond’s hand away “Get me off later, okay? I’m feeling a little overwhelmed right now.”

Settling back onto the bed, Zack closed his eyes and threw a hand over his forehead. Considering why Cloud might have knotted, Zack was unsure. Nothing about the sex they had was particularly out of the ordinary from what already happens in Cloud’s ruts… Although Cloud had never tried to eat his ass during a rut before…

_Maybe his body subconsciously knew what would happen?_

Meaning he must have had a trigger before that? Zack thought back to the phone call where Cloud had told him what had happened. An omega had gone into heat while training. The close proximity of the omega pheromones, mixed with omega sweat, and the probable win Cloud would have had, meaning the omega would have likely been pinned to the floor by Cloud.

“Oh, I think I know why you’ve knotted.”

“Huh?”

“You said an omega went into heat when I called earlier,” he murmured, “How strong was the scent?”

“It was a lot, I don’t really remember it, think I couldn’t focus on anything else.”

“There’s your answer, I think.”

“Guess so.” Cloud gently lowered himself, being careful not to tug on Zack’s hole with his knot. His light body didn’t really bother Zack, and the position meant that he could easily keep kissing him while cuddling. Zack wrapped his arms around the alpha’s back, holding him for another moment before Cloud seized and shuddered again, releasing another load into Zack. The SOLDIER groaned, feeling nearly full to bursting.

Cloud had remained knotted in Zack for about 45 minutes. Post-coital cuddles and naps were had, and the pain eventually subsided when Cloud’s knot deflated, followed by what felt like a gallon of cum. Zack whined appreciatively when the blond’s cock left his ass, glad the ordeal had finally finished.

“Hey, uh, well at least I’m not going to be in rut for the rest of the evening.”

“Cloud, you are _not_ allowed to cum inside me again.” Zack jested.

“Fine,” They both knew that was an empty threat, “You want me to get you off before I clean up?” Cloud kissed Zack on the lips before he could get a response.

“Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an essential worker, and this took me over a month to write in the little free time I've had :( Guess I can't smash out a fic overnight like I used to!


End file.
